Kataang 50word Stories
by Qi Chin
Summary: A series of 50-word stories focusing on Katara and Aang.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** These come from something we looked at in English class some four years ago. It was a 50-word essay/story competition, and we looked at the best few. So now I'm picking this idea up again, and writing a series of unrelated 50-word stories about Kataang. The stories are all exactly 50 words long, with a title of no more than 10 words.

The ratings here are all across the board, some might involve mentions of sex or violence, some don't. I'll post them a couple at a time, depending on how fast I write them.

Alright, my friends were so nice to gather together some mistakes I've made in these stories, which will teach me never to post something that wasn't beta-read. Thanks to both of you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, I don't even own a TV or a Wii... but I'm digressing.

* * *

**  
Gold in the Sky**

Leaning her head onto his shoulder,

she smiled at the serenity of this moment.

The war, the world's troubles, everything else was

washed away from her mind. The only thing that mattered was him

sitting next to her,

both enjoying the moment

the sky turned to gold in the sunset.

**  
Tonight is Your Night**

Whenever he said that, she knew that she would be the one naked,

writhing and moaning under his expert ministrations.

The mere thought of it made her giddy and excited,

wishing the day to be over and dreading the torturous hours.

But at night, the wait would be worth it.

**  
Dinnertime is for the Family**

The food smelled great. The table was set,

and everybody was present. This evening would mark their

anniversary, a year of time spent together.

And as Katara looked at Aang, she remembered how they had

proclaimed to be a family. And now, as they sat together,

they were truly that.

**  
Stargazing**

The moon was new, and at first, there was only blackness.

She felt weakened, drained somehow,

but he was there to support her, like always. He asks her to look up,

and not to give in to fear. And indeed, slowly, one by one,

the stars light up the sky.

**  
Growth**

It is everywhere, in every living thing.

They grow, become older, more mature, and with that,

they can look back, and see their shared past, shared lives.

And although they have grown,

there's more. They both knew it,

and saw how their

friendship had grown to what it is today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks Aangsfangirl1214, Chimeko and Aangkatara140 for the reviews! They were short, but they made my day, and were a huge boost for me to keep writing now that I've started in earnest. So thanks again!

And because it took me quite long to put these up, there are now not only five, but six stories! Enjoy!

And thanks so much again to my friends for checking over the stories and making them better.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Avatar, and I probably never will.

* * *

**  
When the World is Drained of its Colors**

The rain kept falling, forming a curtain

that blocked out sight and muffled all sound.

Sitting in the door frame, she pulled the blanket

tighter around herself, trying to make out

something, anything, in the gray, formless mass.

There was nothing, like always,

but she would keep waiting.

For him.

**  
Not Alone Anymore**

It kicked. She felt a slight pain, but it was a

nice feeling, telling her that all was well.

Her hand glided over her belly,

her condition already obvious.

Soon, she and Aang wouldn't be

two anymore, but that didn't matter. They had created

life together, and she was content.

**  
Inevitable Sorrow**

He sat there, holding her hand.

Her eyes were closed, her body still.

A blanket covered her and only revealed her face,

still beautiful after all these years.

Quietly, a single tear

rolled down his cheek. Already, he could feel

his life becoming empty.

He'd have to tell them soon.

**  
Reflections (1)**

Looking back at his life, he couldn't believe

how far they've come. How everything had just

fallen into place. How, after the war,

he was able to lead a life of peace and quiet,

along with the one person he so loved.

Looking back at his life, he was happy.

**  
Reflections (2)**

Looking back at her was her image,

but she barely recognized it anymore.

It wasn't the flowing dress, nor the way she wore her hair for tonight.

She seemed older somehow, though only a few

months had passed. She seemed more content.

Small wonder, she thought, for she had him.

**  
It's Always Been There**

Ever since she freed him from that iceberg,

ever since he had first lain

eyes on her, she could feel it,

lurking somewhere in the back of her mind,

in a part of her heart.

And only now, after he had kissed her,

did she know that it was love.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi all! I wish I had more time to work on these, as they are fun and challenging to write, but I have finals coming up, so I need to study. This here is just to show you that I'm still alive, and a special thanks to all of you who commented on my stories. Because it's only one story, I made it into a 50-word poem (which is really difficult to do...). Enjoy!

I have more ideas worked out, all I need to do is find the time to fit them into 50 words.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Avatar is still not mine...

* * *

**  
Destiny**

He shows her how to reach the sky.

She grounds him when he flies too high.

He manages to make her glad.

She comforts him whenever he's sad.

Even through a troubled past

Their love was always made to last.

Shining together like a star:

The Lover and the Avatar.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** YO! Finals are coming to an end, and I'm finding time again to write these. I've forgotten how much fun it is to come up with these stories, but now that vacations are finally here, and I have several weeks of free time, these stories are definitely on my to-do list. Enjoy!

And once again, thanks to my friends for checking over these. So yeah, minor changes to the very first posting... And about the spelling of "Qi": I checked, and it can be written as both "Chi" and "Qi".

**Disclaimer:** 'Avatar' is still not mine.

* * *

**  
Blessed**

He awoke with a start. The sky was dark,

storm clouds were everywhere.

Lightning crashed into the ocean below,

thunder rolled, and the winds

made his bison lose control and

plunge into the murky depths below.

Cold. A flash. Then...

The face of a blue-eyed angel, smiling at him.

**  
To Place an Enchantment**

As she danced, she smiled at her

special gift for him. She had worked

hard for it, keeping it secret until his birthday,

his coming of age. The room was full, and

everyone's eyes were on her.

But the only important ones were his.

And they stared, at her.

Mesmerized.

**  
Rhythm**

They moved together like they had

so often before, their bodies as one.

And yet, every time, she mused, it was a

heavenly experience, a pure and powerful

expression of their love.

She suddenly smiled. Besides,

making love to the Avatar surely had a

spiritual side to it, as well.

**  
Seduction**

She reclined in the tub, sighing in bliss as the

warm waters relieved the day's stress.

She started to feel drowsy, but a

sound behind her startled her.

"Katara, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here." Aang stammered.

"It's alright." she said.

Then, very slowly, she stood up.

**  
Waterbending Master**

Of course Aang knew that waterbending was like

any other form of bending.

Of course he knew that it was just a matter of

training, and spirituality. Manipulating an

element is just directing Qi from

your body into what you're bending.

But when Katara bended her element, it seemed

magical.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well, here I am again, after quite a while, bringing a few more stories. I'm slowly running out of ideas, so if you have any prompts or scenes or such that would fit into 50 words, just tell me, and I'll try my hand at them. And thanks to all those who have reviewed!

And thanks to my friend for checking through each of these and making sure I'm actually saying what I want to say :P

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar, there'd be Kataang in every episode.

* * *

**  
Anchor in the Storm**

He tossed around in bed, his

face contorted into a grimace of

fear. Inside his mind, he was

drowning, fighting, losing control.

Then from somewhere, he felt a

hand, gently holding his cheek.

And he knew it was her, knew she was with him.

With her there, the nightmares subsided.

**  
Joy to Come**

This was it, the day she'd been waiting for

all her life. That she would share it with

Aang was what made it so wonderful,

and she wouldn't have it any other way.

For after today, they will

finally be together, officially,

and nobody would object.

She smiled.

And tonight...

**  
Never Let Go**

"Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

Images of Katara had flooded his mind then,

her grace, her beauty,

the moments in the Cave.

And he was told to let her go.

He'd tried, twice even. But both times she showed him

just how important she was to him.

**  
Different Life**

He blamed society for making silly rules.

Right now, he hated how he could not even

glance at his betrothed, for that would not

be appropriate now.

Life with the Air Nomads wouldn't have such rules,

but it also wouldn't have her.

And he wouldn't give her up for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So I haven't updated in several months. I'm not sure why. I guess with the long break and waiting for the new episodes, my mind was off Avatar. But now, with the show being over, I've come back to this.

The last story, "Glimpses of the Future", was suggested by donjonkeeper. Thanks for the idea, I hope I did a good job on it.

**Disclaimer:** Avatar is not mine. I wouldn't have been able to make it this awesome.

* * *

**  
Seizing the Moment**

"What if ... what if I don't come back?"

He dares not think it, but the

danger is out there.

She speaks to him, horrified, but he

doesn't hear her, he's making up his mind.

He looks up, into her eyes, widened with fear.

Then he has decided.

Now or never.

**  
Falling**

Lightning flashes through the room,

augmenting the brightness caused by

Aang's glow. It lasts but a moment,

but it's enough to make her heart sink.

She watches in disbelief as Aang

falls, just falls.

She can't think, she feels overwhelmed and

empty at the same time.

But then she acts.

**  
Allure**

She awakes, and immediately feels the

missing warmth of his body next to hers.

She turns to see him standing by the window:

"Good morning."

She smiles.

"Come back to bed."

He looks at her, how the

silken blanket drapes over her

nude form.

And he's unable to resist her.

**  
Glimpses of the Future**

He didn't admit it, but he felt awkward.

Of course the costume was necessary,

she had to disguise herself as a mother,

to fool the headmaster.

It was convincing,

but it also made his mind wander,

made him think about the future,

his future, with her.

Somehow, that was comforting.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This will actually be a very belated entry to Kataang Week, with a story for each of the seven prompts. Yes, yes, I know that Kataang Week is long gone, but I'm not going to deny myself the opportunity of handing in something as well and sharing it with you guys, especially since I've missed the thrill of actually doing it during the week. So here goes. And thanks for all the reviews!

As an aside, I'm starting to lose my feeling for these stories. So for now, this will be the final chapter.

**Disclaimer:** While I now own a TV and a Wii, 'Avatar' is still not mine.

* * *

**  
Umbrella**

He had woken up to a troubled world,

a hundred years apart from everything he knew.

And during his travels, he sometimes felt

vulnerable, just a kid with an impossible task to complete.

Yet every time he was falling apart,

she would be there to protect him from the world.

**  
Smoke and Mirrors**

"Please. The real hero is the Avatar."

Aang had stepped out of the shadows,

in front of the crowd,

and she heard cheers, for him.

Her heart was filled with pride,

and as she saw him there,

she knew then that the confusion

that had been plaguing her

was gone.

**  
Heartbeat**

Her head was lying on his chest,

arms wrapped around him.

Her eyes were closed, and she was

vaguely aware that she was sleeping, drifting.

She heard a soft sound,

underneath her, warm and steady.

The quiet thump-thump was comforting,

and with a smile

she fell back into sleep.

**  
Butterflies**

She never understood what people meant when they said

they had butterflies in their stomach.

Something about seeing the person you love.

She thought about Aang,

about how she really felt when seeing him.

But there was no nervousness,

no embarrassment.

With him, there was only deep comfort,

and love.

**  
Mine**

He was blushing, looking up at her with

an uncertain smile, holding out a small box.

She took it, her eyes never leaving his.

Gently, she placed it onto the table

and opened it.

"Happy birthday, Katara."

She turned back to him and decided on

just how to thank him.

**  
Gravity**

When the weight of the world pulls you down

I will be there.

When the task becomes too big for you

I will be there.

You are my hope, my best friend.

You are everything to me,

and I'm with you all the way.

I will be there

for you.

**  
Comatose/Starlight**

His breathing was slow,

but she knew that he was in a state

much deeper than sleep.

For weeks he hadn't moved,

and every time she was healing him,

she was amazed at how much damage the

attack had done.

But losing hope wasn't an option,

not before,

not now.


End file.
